An Icy Vamp and Her Sour Wolf
by NarutoStormSpiral0
Summary: Stiles is about to turn eighteen and she's been having weird dreams. Not to mention she still has to deal with a jerk of a best friend and the supernatural. Maybe there could be something or someone who can make it better. Or maybe even worse. (FemStiles;takes place in 3b) (Allison and Scott still in relationship but not for long)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Best friend is a Jerk

'Mommy! Mommy! Look what I made! A little girl with honey brown hair and blood red eyes pushed her closed hands in front of her mother's face. What did you make honey? The mother asked. I made a bird of ice with my powers! The girl opened her hands and in her palms was a Mockingbird entirely made of ice. The bird glistened in the sunlight. It's for you mommy! The girl said. Thank you very much Cassandra! The mother replied. The girl grinned showing off two sharp fangs.'

Stiles sat up with a gasp. Beep! Beep! Beep! She slammed her hand on the alarm and shut it off. 'Why do I keep having dreams? And who's Cassandra? I think coming back from being dead made me crazy' she thought. She hadn't told anyone yet about these dreams. They really weren't something to worry about. They were pleasant not bothersome at all but she did think it weird to dream about a mother and a girl with freaky red eyes and fangs. But considering the fact that she has werewolf friends with yellow, blue, and red eyes she really shouldn't complain.

She got up from her bed and opened her closet. She grabbed a plain white shirt, black leather jacket, skinny jeans, and light brown leather boots. She quickly put the clothing on and headed downstairs to her kitchen. Now she says **her kitchen **because her dad can't cook to save both their lives. It's not even funny. One time he tried to cook some scrambled eggs for breakfast and a fire started in the kitchen and in extension a part of the house. They had to go to a run down hotel for a week until the repairs were finished. She would never forget the scent of rotting cheese mixed with sewage.

Now usually her dad would be home drinking a cup of coffee, but he had to go to the police station early. She toasted some bread and spread a decent amount of jelly on it. She ate it in four bites really quick, grabbed her backpack, and left thought the front door. She smiled as she saw her beautiful one of a kind jeep. "Did you miss me baby? I bet you did." She opened the car door and sat in the driver seat. She started it up and headed for school.

. . . . . . .

"Sti-Stiles Wait!" She quickly walked to her jeep. "Stiles Please!" She prepared to get in the jeep when a hand grabbed her arm and twisted her body around to face Scott McCall. "What do you want McCall?" she asked coldly. Scott winced, "I'm sorry about not hanging out with you last night. It's just that Allis-." "No, Scott! I am fuckin tired of you! Every single little time something about Allison comes up. Every single thing is about her! I'm your best friend. But what do you do, you throw me aside like trash!" stiles whispered with venom. "I'm sorry but-." "No! I'm not taking any more of your stupid excuses. Until you start acting like an actual friend get the fuck away from me. I don't want to talk you or even see your face. So just leave me alone!" She slapped his hand away, got in her car, and raced away. She never noticed Scott's eyes widening nor the fact that her eyes flashed blood red for a second.

She wiped her tears away as she parked in the driveway. She got out of the jeep and entered her house slamming the door behind her. She ran to her room and jumped on her bed arms and legs spread apart like an x, her sobs were muffled by her pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hallucinations

Stiles woke up at 11:30 pm and looked out her window at the cloudy dark sky and frowned. 'It's Friday night…usually I'd be playing video games with Scott, but like I said, he's being a jerk at this moment. I guess I could check my email.' She got up from her comfortable bed, walked to her desk, and sat down in front of her laptop. She opened it and typed in her password. She blinked. 'What the fuck! What kind of language is this?' She clicked on the message and blinked twice. She sat back on her chair and rubbed her eyes. She looked back at the screen. All of the letters were mixed up. 'What hell is eedi nouyr plei hwht hsrseac elesti? It's probably some doofus trying to prank her. She went back a page and scrolled down. Her eyes widened. All of her messages were in the same wacky language. She scrolled down to the day she got a message from her dad at 4:15 pm. No English. It was the same stupid language.

She closed her laptop and tried to calm herself. 'I'm probably just very tired. Yelling at your best friend can do that to a person. There's nothing to worry about.' She went back to my bed and dived into her covers. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Stiles opened her eyes and turned her head to face the clock. It read 7:49. 'Shit.' She quickly got up from her bed and checked her email. She scrolled down and to her relief all of the messages were back in the beautiful language called English. She hurriedly grabbed and put on a black top with torn jeans. She brushed her teeth and went downstairs to the kitchen. She grabbed a piece of toast, shoved it in her mouth, grabbed her backpack, and ran out the door. She climbed into her car and drove off to school. 'Come on..come on.' She arrived and looked at her watch. She had two minutes to get to class.

Stiles ran inside of the school and rushed to her class. When she was about 1 block away Jackson Whittemore stood in front of her. "Hey Stilinksi! Still wearing those rat-. She pushed him aside and entered the classroom. She didn't notice him gaping like a fish. She looked around the classroom for an open seat and found two. One seat was beside Scott and the other beside Isaac. She chose Isaac of course. She passed by Scott and sat down. Isaac looked at her curiously. She pointed at Scott and mouthed Allison to Isaac. He nodded in understanding. They looked to the front of the classroom as the teacher, Mr. Harris, entered the classroom. As he was about to lock the door Jackson stopped him. "I'm sorry Mr. Harris but-." Mr. Harris interrupted him. "And I'm sorry to you Mr. Whittemore but you know I don't accept late students. You'll just have to make up classwork." Jackson protested but Mr. Harris closed the door. As Mr. Harris began class Stiles noticed the room become still. She looked around and everyone was staring at her. Her breathing quickened and she tried to speak. She couldn't. Mr. Harris raised his hand and started making signs. Soon the rest of the students joined him. 'This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real!' "Miss-." She tried getting up from her seat but found she couldn't move. "Miss Stili-." 'Oh my God. Oh my God.' "MISS STILINKSI!" Stiles snapped out of it and jumped. Mr. Harris was beside her fuming like crazy. He opened his mouth but she cut him off. "I need to go to the bathroom," she quickly said. She stood up and left the classroom.

. . . . . . . . . .

Stiles washed her hands and exited the bathroom. A hand touched her shoulder and she squeaked. She turned around and Isaac Lahey stared back at her. Stiles opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it. "Derek emailed you yesterday. He needed help with something before he left," Isaac told me. Stiles stared at him and fidgeted. 'I can't tell him about my hallucination yesterday. He'll think I'm crazy!' "Uh… I didn't check my email yesterday. I was sleeping the whole time," Stiles replied. Isaac stared at her for a moment as if checking something. He said, "Do you want to cut class. We can go see Derek now." "Wait. Derek's back?" Stiles said, shocked. Isaac nodded and replied, "Yeah but he's going to leave for another two days. So do you want to go or not?" Stiles pondered for a moment. She did not want to go back to the classroom especially after the scene she just made. She nodded at Isaac and he led her out to the parking lot. Stiles took the lead and they walked to her jeep. They got in and Stiles started it up. 'I wonder how Derek's been? What is he going to say? No, what am I going to say? I really don't want to get my throat ripped out by that sourwolf.'


End file.
